Amy,exe
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: Slowly she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and a face nuzzle into the crook between her shoulder and her neck. "FoUnD yOu..."
1. Capture and Hold

_( is a creation of my mind, based off details from the creepypastas and .)_

"S-sonic?" Amy whispered quietly, fear keeping her legs from moving. The blue hedgehog had his back to her and his shoulders were shaking as though he were crying. Amy didn't want him to be so sad so she walked to him, her arm outstretched. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin he froze, his shoulders no longer shaking.

_Don't touch me you bitch._

Amy gasped and pulled her hand away, backing up. Sonic had never spoken in that tone of voice before…just then she realized his shoulders had been shaking with contained laughter, not sadness. Slowly he began to turn towards her and what she saw nearly made her scream.

His eyes were now pure black with red irises. Blood, some dried and some still fresh, was leaking out of his eyes and down onto his cheeks. His teeth had sharpened and had become almost like they had been in his were-form, but they looked much more dangerous. His skin had darkened enough that there was a noticeable difference.

"W-who are you? You're not Sonic." Amy, paralyzed with fear, watched as the stranger who had taken Sonic's appearance approached her. Then she realized she _couldn't move._ A force was keeping her there.

"My name is none of your concern, little pink hedgehog." Suddenly his clawed hand slashed up the side of her face and she blacked out.

Her head pounded as she slowly slipped back into consciousness. But there was something horribly wrong…her eyes! _THEY WOULDN'T OPEN!_ She couldn't even lift her hands to touch them; metal restraints clasped heavily over her ankles and wrists.

She fought to open her eyes but nothing came through the struggle. She could feel something soft and fuzzy rubbing against her eyeball and with horror she realized: her eyes…they had been _sewn shut!_ She began to scream even as those noises tore at her vocal cords and echoed around her.

Suddenly something hard and heavy came down on her stomach, cutting off her air. She gasped and coughed, struggling to regain it. She felt claws running along her face in what would have seemed like a tender touch if she wasn't so terrified.

"Awake so soon? Good." It was a male's voice, coated with malevolence. Suddenly the restraints opened and Amy felt the table she was laying on tip over. She crashed onto the floor, rolling into a wall.

Claws ran all around her body then. She could hear the tearing of fabric as her clothes were ripped off. "N-no! Please!" She tried to lash out at whoever was touching her but was met with a slap to the face, knocking her head back into the ground. She began to sob but the tears wouldn't leak out of her eyes and made them begin to hurt.

She felt a rough hand grab her and drag her across the room. She was thrown forward and collapsed back on to the stone floor.

"Run little girl run. If I find you, you're mine. There's an escape if you can find it. I'll give you a five minute head start. Go." Without another thought Amy blindly ran forward, crashing into a wall. She scrambled up and continued onward, feeling blindly in front of her for walls.

After five minutes Amy could hear footsteps behind her. A ways off but still she could hear them. She tried to step as lightly as she could to avoid being heard but even then they seemed to echo off the wooden walkways back to the person who was chasing her…whatever he was.

Suddenly she had to stop. She ran into a wall and tried to run back but ran into another. As she felt, she discovered to her horror that three sides had dead ends. She was trapped. She could hear soft footsteps approaching her from behind.

Amy knew she had been caught. She didn't run anymore…she knew she couldn't escape her fate…she couldn't escape the hold of this monster. Her knees gave out and she fell onto them on the floor, her hands over her eyes, crying. Her tears could not escape. Slowly she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and a face nuzzle into the crook between her shoulder and her neck.

"FoUnD yOu…"

The End?


	2. Tails

Amy's head felt like it was about to explode. She groaned in her half-conscious state. Her noises alerted another soul in the room and he moved over to her, touching her face.

"Amy? Amy, wake up." She couldn't feel anything rubbing against her bare eyeballs but she was afraid to open her eyes…what horrors would she see if she did? For whatever reason this voice sounded similar yet different to the one she had heard before. Slowly she managed to open one eye.

"Welcome back." Sonic was leaning over her, looking down at her with his emerald eyes. Amy felt her heart jolt in her chest at his closeness. His face was hovering a few inches over her own, their noses almost touching. "How are you feeling?"

Amy shook her head slightly, rolling onto her side. "N-not well." Sonic nodded and rubbed her shoulder.

"Understandable. You were sick in the night. You must have the flu." Sonic leaned down and kissed her cheek before standing up and walking to the door.

"W-where are you going?" Amy stuttered, managing to sit up weakly, watching Sonic stop in the doorway. He slowly turned to face her, one hand on each side of the entry.

"Me? Away. You?" Sonic's eyes suddenly flashed red and his voice changed to a deep, menacing growl. "Nowhere." Suddenly the door slammed shut before him and Amy heard the clash of a large bolt locking into place. She tried to stand to run to the door but as she stood the world grew blurry and completely out of focus. She got so nauseous she was forced to sit down to avoid throwing up on the floor.

She watched in horror as blood began to drip down from the corners of the ceiling, coating the walls with its sickly red-brown color. Replacing the green wallpaper of Sonic's bedroom were stone walls and floors, covered in the thick red liquid. The bed, for whatever reason, remained the same: blue headboard and footboard with red-gold sheets. _Sonic still has horrible color scheme._ Amy rolled her eyes and tried to stand again. While the nausea struck her again, it wasn't as horrible as the first time.

She stumbled to the door and pounded on it weakly with her tiny fists, hearing the dull echoes sound from her smacking the thick wood. "Let me out!" Her voice choked out as the tearing soreness clawed at the inside of her throat. She gasped and one hand held to her throat as she bent over and coughed, feeling blood splatter from her esophagus onto her tongue. She whimpered as the pain resonated inside her.

From over her head, static fizzled in and out of focus from a grey loudspeaker. "Welcome, Amy." The voice was the intense, frightening growl she had heard from Sonic before he had locked her in here. She felt small nervous shivers run up her spine. "I do hope the accommodations serve well. I will be coming to visit you soon…" The voice vanished but the static continued, little more than background noise but it was still enough to set Amy on edge.

Suddenly a small screen flashed white at her from across the room, making her jump. It flickered on and off for a few seconds before finally calming and remaining white. Slowly, still feeling those uneasy tingles in her body, Amy approached the TV screen, both curious and anxious. The feed spazzed between static and white before finally settling into a video.

It was another small room similar to her own but it was bare of any furniture. There was also no blood on these walls. In the corner the camera faced toward, there was a small fox curled up on the floor, its back to the camera. Amy could barely see the blood-covered brown ropes tying the little fox's hands behind its back. The colors though…for some reason the kitsune's fur seemed so familiar…

_Oh my god…Tails!_ The horror and realization struck Amy just as she heard the door to the camera room crash open with a loud bang. A long shadow stretched across the room and fell over the fox, who had jolted up at the sound of the door. Amy could now see Tails' tear-stained face; his mouth had also been gagged with duct tape.

Ominous footsteps echoed into the room and the door slammed shut once more, throwing the room into darkness. Just before the light vanished, Amy could swear she saw Tails looking right at her with tears brimming in his eyes…his eyes begging her to save him. The feed vanished into black but she could still hear Tails' muffled whimpering and the slow off-beat footsteps.

And then the nightmare began. While there was never any actual video of the scene, Amy could picture it all in her mind. The deafening high-pitched screaming of Tails, the cackling remorseless laughter of his torturer. Even as she heard bones cracking and blood spattering, she couldn't remove the thought of Tails' eyes on her, pleading for her help. Amy could hear everything and though she could not see it, it was all there in her mind, implanted there forever in her darkest thoughts.

As Tails continued to scream, Amy couldn't bear it any longer. She ran to the bed and jumped onto it, ducking under the covers and pulling a pillow over her head, forcing it down over her ears; yet the sound still reached her, echoing through the caverns of her mind. For what seemed like hours, she laid there, listening to his bawling and screeching in agony; she wished she could help, but she was powerless in any way to abet him.

Finally, the noise stopped. Slowly, Amy rose from the bed, slipping from the covers. She walked to the screen, which was still black as night. There were no sounds…just a foreboding silence. The tears, which she had held back until that moment, began to stream down her face. She covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing into them. There was no one to comfort her in this nightmare; no one to wake her up…no one to save her.

The screen suddenly began to static again and the dark stranger…Sonic with black eyes, those demonic red irises, the dripping blood from his sockets…took the screen. Those eyes seemed to stare right into Amy's soul.

"Well…I quite enjoyed that." His voice was still the low, malicious snarl she had remembered. "He screams in just the way I imagined he would." A blood-toothed smile slowly cracked across his mouth; a low giggle turned into a belly-aching laugh that shook his entire body. Amy swiped the tears from her eyes and glared back at his crimson orbs.

"You're a monster!" The demon merely shrugged and his tongue licked the blood that dripped from his muzzle…he didn't have to say anything for Amy to know he was tasting Tails.

"I would agree with you wholeheartedly…if I had a heart. I will see you soon, my dear." With a wink he was gone, and replaced was the most horrid sight Amy had ever seen. It was Tails and what that creature had done to him. Amy put both hands over her mouth and turned away, trying to not throw up. There was blood and fur everywhere…Tails had been pulled apart piece by piece. Organs were strung about the room like confetti.

_Oh god…O-oh my god…_ Amy squeezed her eyes shut while internally she was screaming. The screen suddenly flickered between black static and Tails. Slowly the camera zoomed in on Tails as the screen continued to flash black. The last thing Amy saw was Tails' eyes morph into black with red orbs and a twisted, long-toothed grin on his face pointed right at her before the screen shattered on itself. Amy cried out, backing away from the shards of glass that littered the floor before her.

_No no no no no no…_

Suddenly a slow knocking sounded at her door. Amy's ears perked up and her eyes widened in terror as the door at her back slowly began to creak open. A low, sultry serpent-like voice whispered to her through the darkness…

"Aaaammmyyyy…"


	3. An Angel's Demon

In an instant Amy was under the bed, covering her mouth to silent her erratic shaky breathing. She made sure she was completely tucked and hidden and listened intently as her door slowly creaked open.

"Aaaammyyyy…"

Amy's fingers constricted and her nails dug slightly into the skin of her cheeks. She could feel tears wetting her white gloves. "Come out little lovely rose…let us play together." Suddenly his face…the demon's face…appeared right in front of Amy's own. She couldn't hold back the scream of terror and surprise as that thing grinned at her, blood still dripping from his lips and teeth.

"Hiding from me little one?" His clawed hand shot out and his icy fingers wrapped around her wrist. He began to pull her out by her one arm. Though Amy struggled and thrashed with all her might, she couldn't break his stone cold grip. He yanked her to her feet and pulled her against him, despite her strains. Suddenly his expression began to soften as he looked at her. "Amy…"

Amy looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Sonic was holding her close, his bright green eyes looking directly into her own, yet there was a deep pain and sadness inside them. His hands were now warm like small fires on her back; she could feel their heat through her dress. "S-sonic?..." He blinked slowly and shook his head. Amy could feel tears begin to fall once more.

"Forgive me…" Sonic whispered softly, his eyes tearing up like her own. He kissed Amy's cheek gently and she could feel blood from his lips mix with her tears. "He's too strong for me…I won't stop until I save you. Stay alive…stay safe." When his eyes filled with an unbearable pain, Amy cried out.

"No! Please don't leave me!" She begged, but it was too late. His eyes morphed back into emotionless black pits with red orbs. His teeth, once normal, sharpened in his mouth and the blood began to spill anew down his face. The claws grew in his gloves and dug slightly into Amy's skin, making her whimper.

"Don't leave? Oh, I never plan to, my lovely rose." With a low dark laugh the demon pulled Amy fully against him and forced her into a lip lock. She could feel Tails' blood flow into her mouth and she began to choke and gag. For a long minute he held her like that, pinching her nose shut, coercing Amy to drink the blood or drown in it. Suddenly the blue hedgehog released her and she fell to the ground, coughing and vomiting up the blood she had been forced to swallow.

"Don't worry little one. It won't be too much longer…" Sonic backed away to the door, watching Amy continue to retch up all the blood she had ingested. He knew some would remain inside her and that was just what he wanted. "Oh, and my name?" Amy finally looked up him weakly, her body shivering and the taste of Tails still fresh on her tongue.

"My name is Sonic… ."

With that, the door slammed shut once more, leaving Amy alone in the darkness.


	4. A Failed Rescue

Amy sobbed loudly, still coughing up soupy chunks of bloody flesh from her stomach. The floor in front of her cell door was now littered with her vomit and pieces of what once was Tails. Amy covered her face with her hands. She knew she was now alone…no one was coming.

_I'm sorry Tails…I'm so sorry…_ Amy couldn't stop herself from weeping at the expense of the young kitsune…no one deserved to go out the way he did. She didn't know how long she laid there crying.

Suddenly a loud banging sounded on the other side of her door. She could just barely hear a voice calling her from the other side.

"Amy! Amy, are you in there?! Get away from the door!" Amy scurried back just as a large force barreled into the cell entry. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Amy ducked as the chaos energy shredded through the thick wooden door like paper. She shrieked as a dark shape grabbed her up in its arms.

"Amy it's me!" The hedgehog before her stared at her with ruby red eyes, yet there were not black and soulless. _Shadow!_ The black hedgehog was here…Amy sobbed and threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shhh….little flower." Shadow rocked her gently, trying to calm her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted it up to look at him.

"We have to get out of here Amy. Everyone else…" From the horrified look and despair behind his eyes, Amy could already tell what he couldn't speak.

_Everyone else…must be dead._

Shadow took her hand in his own and led her out, avoiding the puddle of bile on the floor.

The hallways were similar to what Amy's cell had been: stone walls and floors, no windows. There were a few lanterns lighting the way but not enough to really be able to see well. Using a small amount of his chaos energy, Shadow summoned a small orb of red-orange light in his right hand. Keeping a hold on Amy with his left, he guided her down the long eerie hallways. Amy, at that moment, finally got a good look at her rescuer.

Shadow was a mess. He was covered in bruises and scars; some old, some new. Fresher cuts ran up his arms and legs and there were a few on his stomach and back, as though someone had tried to gut him. Part of his muzzle had been cut and torn and he hobbled slightly as he walked, as though one of his hips had been popped out of socket. Patches of his normally silky black fur were missing and dried brown-red blood practically covered his whole body.

"W-what happened to you Shadow?" Amy whispered, afraid her voice would draw attention to them if she spoke too loudly. He looked back at her for a moment, shook his head and then continued walking, holding the orb in front of him.

"It's not something I really want to talk about at this moment, Amy." He whispered back.

Feeling afraid and needing to get it off her chest, she told him about Tails. He had nodded along; he had seen the exact same feed on the TV screen in his cell.

For a while, they wandered together, coming across the open doors of other prison cells as they walked. At each, Amy would attempt to look inside as they passed, but Shadow would tug her along, forcing her to keep going. He stopped at one point and made her look at him.

"What's in those cells is like what you saw with Tails." He spoke and pointed down the hallway towards the eerily open doors to emphasize his point. The darkness inside those rooms seemed to beckon to Amy; she stepped slightly closer to Shadow. "It's not the last memories you'll want to have of your friends." Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes, nodding her head. Shadow placed a comforting kiss on her forehead before leading her on.

Suddenly each of the lanterns lighting the walls began to flicker out. One by one the tiny flames vanished until only Shadow's chaos orb remained; the only lingering source of light. A low dark laugh echoed from behind them and Shadow shoved Amy back, his body protectively in front of her. Slow applause resounded down to them and slowly Sonic approached, his hands clapping together in a sarcastic way, his burning red eyes wide with malicious pleasure at his found prey.

"Ahh, there you are my sweet rose. And Shadow! Should I be surprised?" His smirk grew across his face as his serrated teeth sharpened and blood seeped heavily from his eye sockets. The teeth glinted spookily in the light of the chaos orb. "But I'm afraid your time is up." From behind Sonic more red eyes appeared, though there were no forms visible to connect them to in the encompassing darkness. Shadow pushed Amy back further, his ruby eyes looking afraid but hardened with resolve.

"Run! I'll hold them off! Get out of here Amy!" Shadow suddenly extinguished his chaos orb and charged forward into the fray of monsters. Amy turned tail and ran, eyes trickling with tears; she was alone once again. _Shadow…_

Amy ran and suddenly tripped and found she had landed on the base of a staircase. She scrambled up them on her hands and knees, feeling blindly in the endless blackness. She could hear fighting and male screaming in the distance and slow, shuffling footsteps following up behind her. She felt as though she was one of those people in a zombie horror film; running but knowing an inevitable outcome. Yet this terror was all too real. Her tears stained her muzzle as she climbed faster and faster until…

She felt clawed hands take her shoulders and flip her onto her back. The black clothes which she had been wearing were torn from her body once more. She kicked out and whoever it was grunted above her and was thrown back down the stairs; she heard the body crash into something further below her. Amy turned and clambered back up, running face first into a door. She clawed at the handle, hearing many approaching footsteps behind her.

"Aaaammmyyyyy…join us Aaaammmyyyy…" Many voices, both male and female, called to her. Amy swore she could see light around the cracks in the door she was trying to yank open. She pulled and a small glint of white light appeared. It was not enough to deter the monsters at her back.

"Someone HELP ME!" She screamed before the door, her one chance of escape, was slammed shut in her face and many hands were upon her…


	5. Amy,exe

Slowly Amy managed to open her eyes, which were burning as though someone had rubbed chlorine into them. They immediately began to water and she laid there limply, letting those tears run and slowly heal and remove the febrile sensation. Finally, when the pounding in her head began to cease, she sat up, looking around.

All about her were her friends. Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy…everyone. All of them stared at her with floating red orbs in soulless empty eyes. _Shadow…Tails…?_ Even those two stood among the crowd which encircled her, watching her closely. Amy began to cry when she saw Shadow had been changed; his expression blank, he stared at her with bleak ebony eyes.

Through the crowd, parting her friends as he went, was Sonic. His grin was still there but not as prominent as before; now he looked more tired and haggard. He had cuts on his body—probably made from Shadow—and half of one of his ears was missing.

"I am tired of you running from me little rose." Sonic grabbed Amy by the neck and lifted her into the air. She clawed weakly at his hands but his grip was just too strong. "Now…you will join me…and be my mate." Sonic threw Amy's limp body across the room, the others parting way for him. Amy collapsed into a heap on the floor, whimpering. Sonic was beside her in an instant and he lifted her once more, pinning her against the wall with his body.

"P-please…Sonic…save me…" Tears streamed down Amy's face as she pleaded for her life. The dark Sonic merely cackled at her weakness as he raised his clawed hands to her face.

_Sonic…don't let him kill me!_

Finally, that last spark, the last hope she had for her own sanity, vanished. She knew the real Sonic was never coming back. As the demon ran his claws over the flesh of Amy's stomach, she knew he would be the one to destroy her.

Amy felt Sonic's claws pierce through the thin tender flesh of her stomach. She bent forward, this foreign object in her body making her feel sick; the intrusion felt so very wrong to her. She thrashed and squirmed as a dark liquid ejected from his claws like venom and began to flow through her body.

"I won't kill you…I want you to be prettier than the others." His cocky side grin looked so similar to the real Sonic's own that Amy almost threw herself into his arms. Slowly veins of black poisonous energy seeped through and along her body until they reached her eyes. Amy screamed in anguish, covering them with her hands, clawing at them with her fingers. Her whole body quivered as she fell to her knees and curled up on the floor.

She clenched her hands into fists as tremors shook her body. Her eyes were burning; a scorching torture. She screamed and screamed as she felt Sonic's cold dead hands on her, fighting to keep her down. Her limbs jerked and flailed and she began to foam at the mouth. She could feel a small line of drool flow out of the corner between her lips, blood mixing in. Her stomach felt as though it were filled with live snakes and she vomited on the floor, the bile mixed with blood and a thick black tar-like liquid.

Slowly her soul was eaten away by the black tar-like substance inside her…she was losing control…trapped inside a husk she could not escape from. While on the outside her body stopped shivering and she rose to her feet slowly, inside she beat against the black walls that had encased her inside her own body, her own mind. A demonic force controlled her body now; she was doomed to watch as merely a spectator behind her own eyes.

Sonic slowly tilted her head up to look at him. "You're one of us now." The other demons controlling her friends' bodies all nodded in agreement. Amy reached one hand up slowly and touched her eyes. Blinking them, she stared back at her new master with black holes and shining red orbs. She found herself nodding her head slowly, even as the real Amy, trapped within herself, screamed at her to stop. Sonic smiled his jagged grin and his eyes flashed as he pulled Amy close and kissed her, the blood staining her muzzle crimson as well.

"Welcome home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notesreview:**

**I DID IT! *starts jumping for joy* I usually don't like to do horror stories but I couldn't resist this one when it came to mind. :D**

**This story...is not my best but I really enjoyed it. The whole concept of all the characters being killed and taken over by whatever controls the evil Sonic. *shivers* o.o**

**Other note. Some people have been asking me and I will answer now: this is not a nightmare Amy is having. This is all truly happening to her.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review/favorite or whatever it is you do. xP**


End file.
